On the job
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: It's Lilly's 18th birhtday and shes still a virgin and it's Miley's first day at her job as a call girl... Mikayla's a pig with an ego and there will be Liley! femslash warning: there will be mikiley in future chapters
1. first day, first time

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note: This idea came to me randomly while I was laying in bed at four A.M attempting to sleep, but failing miserably and I had to write this down before I forgot and I just want to warn right now this this DOES have a plot and IS NOT just another PERVE story, and does have sex but is about love and acceptance, and without anymore distractions here's the story, enjoy the Liley love... oooh and a warning to Mikiley fans... sorry but there will be a very ANTI-MIKILEY chapter...with sex lol**

**P.s. I don't know alot about call girls cause i just ... i dunno i dont deal with that stuff lol, so please bear with me if something sounds retarded. **

**Lilly's Pov**

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the brunette. "Mikayla, I already told you I don't want to do this." She smirked and straightened my on my jacket for me. "Now, Lilly, I can't be hanging with a loser virgin my whole life, you're making me look bad..." She said and then smirked, indicating that she was just teasing me. "Plus it's your one and only eighteenth birthday and you deserve a hot chick." She added, tilting her head and stepping back and examining me.

"Wow, you look hot Truscott... you know what that means?" She asked and I just tapped my foot on the floor impatiently and shook my head. "Me, you, and Oaken are ready to go out, duh, for someone who just turned eighteen you have the brains of a four year old." She scoffed and grabbed my hand and led me down the step and shoved me into the backseat as I tried to protest but she ignored me and slammed the door before getting into the drivers seat in the front.

Oliver was in the front passenger seat and turned around to examine me. "So birthday girl, what are you looking for? A blonde, brunette, a girl with HUGE jugs? huh, huh, huh?" He teased. "You guys, seriously I feel like such a loser, I don't need a hooker thats like, asking for a disease." I complained and they laughed. Mikayla focused on the road as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Mhmm, that's why we are getting you a call girl Lillian, they are much more civilized and it's like getting a date and you already know you get to do it whether or not the date went horrible." She answered distractedly and pulled a wad of cash out of her pocket. Don't get me wrong I love Mikayla as a best friend, but she liked showing off her money too much. I was rich because of my parents, and so was Mikayla and Oliver because of theirs, but Oliver and I knew not to show off, I told her that one of these days she's gonna get in trouble.

"Ugh, fine whatever...you guys suck." I said, not sure if I was mad or glad that I was doing this. "Oh... is that right? We suck because we're getting you laid... hmmm." Oliver said, sarcastically and then suddenly he slapped Mikaylas arm as she slowed the car and her eyes got big and she mouthed the word _Woah. _"She is perfect... what do you think Lil?" Oliver asked, turning to me. I looked out the window and saw a brunette, holding a sweatshirt in her arms, and walking toward the house that everyone knew the call girls stayed in to talk to the guy they worked for.

I scanned her up and down, she walked looking at her feet and her gorgeous brunette curls fell in her face as her heels clicked. She wore tight jeans and didn't look like a slut or anything, she looked... wow was all I could think. She looked up, noticing that our car had pulled up close to her and she shook her bangs out of her face and I looked at her huge hoops earings, they made her look even more stunning.

She nervously fiddled with the sweatshirt bundled in her arms and looked up with shiny ocean blue eyes. "Hey gorgeous." Oliver said, getting her attention and she walked up to the car window and I couldn't help but notice her lip tremble slightly. "Uh- I uh... sorry sir, I don't do guys." She studdered, very nervously and blushed. It was too cute. Mikayla leaned across Oliver and held out her big wad of cash that I knew she was going to flash.

"No, honey, it's not for this loser, it's for the beautiful blonde in the backseat, it's her eighteenth birthday today and we figured she was way overdue for a good time." Mikayla spoke confidently, then presented her big cocky smile. "Oh, well, I guess then... uh okay." She spoke quietly and unsurely before taking the money from Mikayla with shaky hands and then getting into the backseat with me. She looked at me nervously, and gulped.

"Hi, I- my names Miley." She said and I smiled and held out my hand for her took shake. "Lilly... nice to ... well meet you?" I asked and she half chuckled. "Nice to meet you too." She said with a husky voice that made something inside me catch on fire. If you heard her voice oh my goodness was it sexy and cute and just overall stunning.

Mikayla pulled over by a club and I instantly gulped. Miley set her sweatshirt down on the seat to leave in the car before we all got out and Mikayla handed me the keys. "Oliver and I are going to walk around town and club and stuff and so I'll leave you with the car, since you'll probly just want to go to this one and then go home with your new friend." She said, looking Miley up and down, as if eye humping her.

"Do you have like... a card or somthing?" She asked and I slapped her arm and she grimaced. "Anyways, we'll take a cab okay?" She asked and I nodded, before we all headed into the club. This is so not me, clubs and call girls... I have no clue what I'm doing. Do I ask her to dance? Or just grab her hand and take her to the floor, or get her a drink first? I'm hopeless. She looked at me timidly and curiosly as we walked in and Oliver and Mikayla instantly dissapeared into the crowd of people.

"I, um, I've never done this before..." I studdered, nervously, looking at her and her blue eyes locked with mine, she looked somewhat relieved. "Me either." She said and I raised an eyebrow. "It's my first time ever with this job and I seriously have no clue what I'm doing, or how I chose to do this." She admited as she scanned my eyes. "I guess it's a good thing we bumped into eachother than I guess?" I asked and she giggled. "Yeah I guess, but your friend looked like she wanted me for herself, I was scared that I'd have to go with her the way that she flashed that money she seemed kind of... not nice." She admitted and I laughed as I accidentally hit her hand while we walked toward the bar.

She bit her lip and slipped her hand into mine and seemed to turn a light shade of red, but it could be because it was hot in here with all the people. "What I mean is that you look like a nice person, gentle, you know and she looked like shes just..." Miley trailed off, as she used her free hand to delicately pick up her drink and sip from her straw slowly. "I know exactly what you mean, Mikayla's got an ego, and she, I guess that's why she has experiance." I admitted and saw the girl smirk and she released her straw.

"What?" I asked and she giggled. "You don't have experiance?" She asked, biting her lip and trying not to giggle, she looked like she was fliritng with me. "Well, not exactly... Mikayla said it's because I'm a prude but I think it's just because I never really have the time to hang out and go clubbing and stuff like this, this really isn't me.." I explained and she smiled, listening to every word. Her white teeth beamed at me as she nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad I didn't end up with some girl who wanted to get waisted and be all rough." She breathed out and I smiled. She's really nice.

"It wouldn't bug you that I wanted to be gentle?" I asked, then blushed really bad, realizing what we were talking about. She noticed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Gentle is good." She stated simply and then walked forward, tugging my hand, gently, I might add and I followed her to the dancefloor.

She let go of my hand and licked her lips as she looked at me. The song changed and it was one of those songs that you just grab someone and grind on... so ofcourse I got hot just thinking of that. Miley noticed and tried to hide her smirk. Damn she's cute. She ran her fingers throught her hair and flipped it before running her hands up and down my sides and then nodded her head to the beat as she gently ran her fingers down my back. Her hips kept moving and got closer and closer to mine.

God it was so hot, I just wanted to take her right here in the club and she barely touched me. She put her arms around my neck and raised an eyebrow as she watched my reaction while she girated her hips and the when I tensed up she knew that I liked it way to much and she kept her hands around my neck but turned around so that her back was pressed against my front and I put my hands on her waist and tried suppress a groan.

I smelled her neck since my head was right there and it only made my problem worse, she smelled so damn sexy I gripped her tighter without realizing it and caused her butt to press against my front even harder, making me grunt. She smiled, knowingly and turned around, her eyes were clouded just like I figured mine were, with what sexual tension? Oh god I never wanted anyone more before... she just looked so irresistable, sweating, panting, out of breath, lips parted slightly and looking right into my eyes as she grinded her body into mine.

She brought her face to my jawline and rubbed the tip of her nose against it hesitantly and then nibbled on it, causing me to hiss and grip her even tighter than the death grip I already had on her hips. "Mmm, Miley... I don't know if..." I tried to say but she stopped and looked at me. "You want to get another drink and then get out of here?" She asked and I nodded. I interlaced my fingers with hers and we practically ran to the bar. Maybe if I had alcohol it would make me less... well horny. I wanted her, but I also wanted to be able to wait, because if that throbbing persisted I'd have to slam her against the bathroom wall and just...

Wow... that vision did not help what so ever. Plus that little smirk she's doing over the rim of her drink as she drinking it slowly and looking at me. Her eyes are so deep and seductive. I pretty much chugged my drink, pretending not to notice her hot stare as I tried to calm myslef down. She took the toothpick out of her glass and stuck it into her mouth slowly, knowing full well that I was watching and after she chewed the olive she swallowed and licked her lips seductively. "Let's get out of here." I said before grabbing her hand and watching her butt as her hips swayed and she led me outside.


	2. mutual

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana... but if I did it wouldn't be on disney channel or have that little G in a black box thing in the corner of the screen**

I'm trying to drive. Trying. It's quite difficult with those beautiful eyes piercing me as I drive. She's sitting in the front passenger seat, but sideways, and running her hand through my hair and tracing my face as I drive. I can barely breath because I'm so hot, god if she knew what she was doing to my body right now, I'm not sure it's natural to feel like this. I'm pretty sure that both of us are a little drunk, but not bad.

I hiss as I feel her cool hand on my thigh. She's smirking and she leans across the console to kiss my cheek, and she digs her nails into the inside of my thigh as she does so. "Ahhh, Miley ho-hold on, w-we're almost home." I half moan-studdered. She rubbed the tip of her nose against my cheek and breathed in before retreating and going back to sit in her seat properly. She sighed as she slumped in her seat and groaned as she rubbed her own thigh. "Mmm, how much longer?" She asked, sounding slightly groggy and at the same time antsy.

I pulled into the driveway and smirked. "Here we are, hold on to your panties geesh." I teased and she smiled lazily and climed onto me and straddled me while I was still in my seat. "How about you hold onto them for me?" She mumbled into my neck and then bit it and started sucking on my collar bone and started kissing from there up to my face. "I, um... heard somewhere that you guys don't kiss on the lips so that you don't fall in love?" I asked and she set her forehead against mine.

I looked into her eyes for a few seconds and heard a click, her hand was on the handle of the car door, she had reached for it and opened it. Miley held onto my shirt as she slid out off me, out of the driver seat and into the night air in my huge driveway. I got out and put my hands over hers, wich refused to stop clinging to my shirt. I kicked the car door shut and she shoved me against it and breathed hard, staring deep into my eyes and then hungrily kissed me.

I moaned and without thinking my hands instantly flew to her butt. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and it burned slightly because of the alcohol I guessed. She stepped backward so that I could attempt to take her inside, but it was hard to do considering the fact that I couldn't keep my lips off of hers. I held onto her hips and kept kissing hers as I directed her, making her walk backward up the driveway. She let go of my shirt with one hand so that she could grip my face with and stroke my jaw line with her thumb.

When we reached the steps, I picked her up,and put my hands on her butt as she wrapped her legs around my waist and burried both hands in my hair and kissed me hard. I had to stop because it was so overwhelming and I leaned against the step railing and let our tongues get acquainted, not that they needed to because they seemed as if they were old lovers, rolling and twisting around eachother, grinding against eachother hard.

I felt like I couldn't stop, I didn't want to move from that spot, but the neighbors would get quite a show if I just let it happen right here. Thank god Miley had more strength than me. She removed her tongue from the back of my throat and broke the kiss and nuzzled her head into my neck, continuing to breath heavy. "I'm so wet Lil... " She whispered and I groaned just hearing her talk like that, not to mention the new nickname she had given me in the little time we knew eachother. It turned me on. Big time.

I finished the walk up the steps and then dropped her gently so that she could stand up. I fiddled with the keys as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and and put her chin on my shoulder. I tilted my head so that my lips could meet hers quickly from over my shoulder, and with that I pushed the door open and both of us let out a huge sigh of relief.

I turned and walked backward, and she practically growled as she followed me into the house and looked at me with extremely dark eyes. She tugged at the hem of my shirt as she pushed the door shut behind her and I shook my head and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs to my room, trying not to touch her body because I knew we wouldn't make it if I did.

I nudged my door open and wipped around quickly, causing her to crash into me, not expecting me to stop so fast. But I caught her as her body collided into mine and our lips instantly found eachother once again. She hurriedly shoved her hands down the front of my pants and squeaked and grabbed her wrist. "Mmm, not yet, hold on." I whispered. She pulled her hand out and she looked like I had just killed a puppy or somthing. I shut and locked my bedroom door and then was slammed against it and my lips were assaulted for the millionth time.

I groaned, having her hips grind mine so hard and press into mine, making me arch against the door. I had begun sliding down it and she noticed and so she shoved her hands into my shirt and gently ran her nails across my stomach before lifting it up and helping me take it off. I felt like I was near the edge and we hadn't even got past foreplay, god I can't believe I've never met this girl before.

She ran a hand through her hair and then ran her hands up and down my stomach and licked her lips and slid onto her knees and licked my stomach, from my belly button and then all the way up to my cleavage and then kept going, standing gradually as she got futher, she managed to get halfway up my throat before I grabbed her hips roughly and smashed them into mine and backed her up so that her knees buck against the bed and and I fell against her.

She rolled over instantly, straddling me and ripping her shirt open and letting it fall to the floor. She smirked and grabbed my hand, putting it on her zipper and I undid it with shaky hands, it was like a shark frenzy, that's how hard it was to concentrate. She wrestled out of her pants, kicking them off as she layed on me and unzipped mine for me. Miley slid down my body and whipped my jeans off in one quick motion and ran her hands up and down both of my inner thighs.

"You don't need to tease me I'm way over ready." I choked out and she did a deep sexy chuckle. Her eyes flashed as they looked into mine. "Oh baby you teased me on the way here... god I almost came just kissing you." She said in the hottest, husky voice and thick southern accent and when she said god it came out like a moan and was dragged out and it made me squirm, she noticed and bit her lip. "Mmmm, Lil?" She asked and I squeaked and somehow managed a hm?

She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into my thigh hard, making me wince but at the same time it felt so good that you couldn't even imagine. "I'm gonna rock you wrold." She stated simply, her eyes smothering mine and without another word she bit the elastic of my underwear and pulled them off with her teeth and as soon as they were off she lunged for my center.

I screamed so loud, if my parents had heard it they would have thought I was being murdered. I buried my hand in her locks of gorgeous brown hair as she bobbed her tongue in and out of me, staring into my eyes as she did so, making me a million times hotter. I rolled my eyes back in my head as my hips bucked against her face and she closed her eyes and she moaned. "God you taste so good... and I can't believe you're this wet." She moaned out, breathlessly and then went back to pleasing me.

She pinned my hips down so that nomatter how hard I tried to wiggle I couldn't and it made the tingling and shocks that was going through my whole body about a million times more intense. "Ooooooh ah, oh god I- M-Mi- Miley I'm..." I couldn't finish a sentance. I could barely even have a single rational thought. "What's that?" She feigned innocence. My whole body started shaking and I arched my back, pulling her hair as I exploaded in her mouth.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slid up next to me and wrapped her arms around me as I kept shaking, covered in a thick layer of sweat. She kissed my shoulder as I slowly came back to reality. I'm not sure, but that didn't feel like something someone would do just because it was their job... it felt... mutual? I don't know... but I felt good in her arms even though I had barely known her.

_(Author's note: Freaky!! I just got done writing this part and looked up and Miley and Lilly were hugging on tv and it was hot because it was the one where they like clutched eachother and Lilly yelled, It's so good to hear your voice again!)_

I smiled and tried to regain my breath before I turned so that we were facing eachother. "I am so doing that to you, you ready this?" I asked and she kissed me gently. I took that as a yes and slid my hand downward, continuing the best birthday ever.


	3. your body is a wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

I woke up feeling sore and sticky and had huge headache. I felt something on my chest and when I opened my eyes I realized that Miley's arm was a draped across my body lazily. I looked at her, her body pressed into the bed so that you could only see the outline of her breasts and the curve of her perfectly flat stomach, and then ofcourse the sheet just had to be the end of my eyes morning adventure, when it landed on her lower back.

She looks so peaceful sleeping... I thought to myself, and then felt her arm twitch. She made a slight groaning noise, before slowly taking her arm off of me and putting it under her cheek and opening her eyes. "Mornin." She mumbled, looking into my eyes. God that accent is to cute. "Morning." I answered and we just layed there a few moments looking at eachother. "I really don't wanna get up." She whined while breaking the intense eye contact between us.

"Me either." I agreed. We both layed there and I waited for her to break the silence. "You sure you were a virgin?" She asked and I chuckled. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure." I answered and she smiled and lifted the sheet so that it covered up to her shoulders. "You were... wow. Maybe you could be my first regular, I mean it wouldn't be as bad of a job if I got paid to do that with someone like you all the time." She admitted and I laughed. "If you don't want the job why don't you just... I dunno be like a waitress or somthing?" I aksed and she rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that, got fired." She answered and I tried not to laugh.

"Well how about you just live with me and you can be my sex slave forever?" I asked, but smiled so that she knew I wasn't serious. "Oh yeah that sounds great." She said in monotone. "I just don't get it, I mean... there are alot of jobs around here..." I added and she nodded. We both rolled over and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I'm scared... I suck at everything." She said and I looked at her sincerely. "I'm sure there's something out there you'd be good at." I reassured and she sighed.

She looked like she was contemplating somthing in her head. "Would you... If I went to look for a job would you help me?" She asked and I nodded. "I mean, I can keep this job untill I get a real one I guess." She said and I bit my lip. I didn't like the thought of her doing what we did with other people. She wasn't my girlfriend but for some reason I felt like she was mine, and we were talking like old friends.

"I should really get up and get dressed." I said and she grimaced and then slowly sat up, her sheet falling off of her chest and her... womanhood just sitting there out in the open She fidgeted with an elastic on her wrist and put her hair up as I looked... how could I not. I'm not a perve, okay? I don't stare at women's chests whenever I see a girl but Miley's were just... I can't explain. She sighed loudly and then turned and looked at me, noticing the attention she was getting.

"See somthing you like?" She asked and then hit me with a pillow gently. I smirked and then ran a finger up her spine slowly and she tensed up, no longer smirking. "Yeah, I do." I answered and she gulped."I uh, really should get up and get dressed, I have a job to do." She said, obviously flustered. But ofcourse I didn't want her to leave. She was about to pull the sheet off of herself and get out of the bed but I stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder before she could and she looked at me with an adorably confused face.

"I can help with that." I said simply and she looked even more confused. "Help with what?" She asked and I kissed her gently, making her gasp in surprise and open her mouth slighlty, making the kiss deeper as she relaxed. I stroked her arm as I pulled away and smiled. "I can help you do your job... that is if you stay in bed with me." I said while smirking. She smiled, it was one of those million dollar smiles and she slowly leaned back onto the bed with me and played with a lock of my hair.

"Hmm, I guess that doesn't sound too bad." She whispered, with I might add, a seductive purr in her voice. She smirked and slowly leaned in to kiss me as I pulled her ontop of me. I slowly traced her back as we kissed slowly. This wasn't anything like the crazyness that happened last night. It was like... it was like we were doing it for the first time and getting to know eachother as lovers, not as a call girl and a client.

I just wanted to take my time and I guessed that she felt the same. I kicked the radio next to the bed and I smirked into the kiss as the song came on. "Your body is a wonderland." ofcourse. It was true though, almost every word of the song.

She started singing along in a low and husky as I explored her body.We layed facing eachother. She watched me with a sparkle in her eyes as I ran my fingers over various parts of her creamy skin.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain 

I traced her face and ran my finger down the curve of her neck and she smiled pleasantly, rubbing my arm and letting me take the time I needed. Just like the song said, we have the whole afternoon.

_One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em 

I kissed her again, pulling the sheets up further, and sucking on her neck as I rubbed circles in her back.I groaned, from deep in her throat and tipped her head back slightly. "You're body is a wonderland..." I hummed against her neck and heard her chuckle. A piece of hair fell from behind her ear and tickled my face and I couldn't help but start singing along with her while smirking. I sat up a little and looked into her eyes as I pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it fall and then tucking it behind her ear and stroking her face with my thumb.

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it _

She smiled and scooted up so that she was leaning against a pillow by the headboard and I followed, and kissed her collar bone and all around that area and eventually I put my hand behind her head as she slid down and her head did indeed hit the pillow so that she was laying down.

I ran my hands up and down her sides as my tongue found its way into her mouth, gently stroking hers as I could feel her chest going up and down underneath me. I kissed her a little harder and then bit her bottom and tugged on it. I slid down and kissed in her cleavage and kept sliding down, leaving a trail of kisses as I slid down her abdomen and when I reached her belly button I had to lick it. She arched her back, not expecting me to twirl my tongue around the inside of it and then lick from there to her hips.

I had started stroking her thigh, now that I was down there and I picked her leg up and put it over my right shoulder. Ofcourse I looked up when I heard her giggle. She was watching me carefully and biting her bottom lip. I smiled at her. Wow, this is too comfortable, it's strange yet I can't help it. I shook my head and went back to what I was doing... not having meaningless sex for the second time ever in my life with a call girl, but making love to a girl that I know I'm not supposed to be falling in love with.

**Author's note: Sorry that I left it off there, but I didn't want every chapter to be a sex scene, and I just wanted to show that they are falling for eachother so I figured this was close enough. I think the Mikiley scene will be in the next two chapters or so, there will be major Liley jelousy and arguments and ... wow, but I promise it will be Liley in the end :D I ankle swear LOL ... oops that's not hannah montana that's from iCaly... sigh Sam... ahem sorry that's it for my author's note.  
**


	4. Mother dearest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

It's been an hour since she left... It's been an hour that I've been sitting here inspecting the house to make sure that it doesn't look like I had anyone over while my parents were gone... and so that it doesn't look like I had sex... four times while my parents were gone... and trying to get this look off my face so that it doesn't look like I fell in love while my parents were gone.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and I... along with my dog both jumped up and ran to the door. I don't know how I managed to avoid him last night, he was probably humping the neighbor's dog again. I pet his head as if telling him, I know how you feel. I greeted my mom and grabbed her suitcase as she entered our house and we faked kissing eachother on the cheek.

"Hey mom, you have fun?" I asked,already knowing that she definitely did, having caban boys waiting on her like crazy. "Oh you have no idea, you have to come next time, kay sweetie?" She asked and then walked into the other room, not even waiting for an answer. "Want me to put your suitcase in your room ma? " I yelled and heard a faint voice answer in some form of yes and rolled my eyes and then went to put them into her room.

"Where's dad?" I asked and she said that he had to stay for some type of convention or whatever he usually makes up. I decided I made enough small talk and went upstairs back to my room. Trying not to hyperventalate. Well, she didn't notice that I had anyone over thank god... well how would she? It's not like there would be any signs, we went straight up to my room, and ... there aren't any clues in here either. Plus I don't even know if I'd get into trouble for it I mean, I know that mom lost it when she was waaay younger.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, I couldn't get Miley out of my mind, she was just somthing that nobody could ever explain. I don't know how long I was in my room. I layed on my bed for a while, then watched tv until I heard my mom yell to me and I ran own the stairs. "Lil, someone's at the door, get it for me?" She asked while covering the reciever of her cell phone. I nodded and went to the door although she already knew the answer.

I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me when I answered the door. "Uh... hi." I managed to get out and I got a husky chuckle in reply. "Um, Hi, I really didn't want to come and bug you but I sorta left my sweatshirt in you car last night." Miley informed me and then stepped forward and tapped my chin closed. "Lillian, dear, who's that." My mom's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Just a friend mom, they forgot somthing in my car." I yelled and she yelled back. "Oh well tell them they are staying for dinner I made too much."

That's my mom, weird isn't she? "NO." I yelled a tad bit to fast. "I mean, she can't mom." I yelled and Miley looked at me wierd. Who would want to have a call girl over for dinner with their mom? Well ofcourse she doesn't know but still..."Nonsense." I heard over my shoulder and I just held onto the doorframe and gulped. My mom was right behind me and she was about to make her stay for dinner.

"Well, Lilian don't be rude, introduce your friend to me." She insisted and I took a deep breath. "Mom, this is Miley, Miley this is my mom." Miley grinned and flashed that amazing smile. "Hi... um Lilly's mom?" She said with question and held out her hand. "Heather", my mom answered and shook her hand. "Ooh, I like her Lilly, I approve." My mom said and then smiled at me knowingly.

"Approve of what?" I squeaked and the two laughed me, shrinking where I stand. "You two aren't dating?" My mom asked and we both looked at eachoter and shook our heads. "Well then you start tonight, let's go before dinner gets cold." She answered and I tried to protest, but before I could say anything my mom had started walking to the kitchen and Miley just smirked and followed.

We sat down and halfway through our dinner, full of questioning Miley, my mom turned her attention to me. "So, where's Mikayla today, I'm surprised she wasn't here when I got home." She asked and I rolled my eyes. " I have no clue, why don't you call her?" I asked and she shot me an annoyed look. It's weird how much my mom and Mikayla flirt. It's disturbing as well and whenever Mikayla starts to say somthing about how hot she is I shove my hand in her face.

Miley looked at the two of us and quietly ate her soup and smirked at me as she swallowed. God, why is it that I think that's hot? "You and Mikayla would make the cutest couple you know?" My mom suggested and Miley almost spit her soup out and her eyes got big. "No no no." I said quickly and looked at Miley as if to reassure her. "Well I guess it doesn't matter since Miley is your new girlfriend." My mom added and then smirked at the two of us then winked at Miley.

"Mooom." I whined and slammed my hand down on the table. Miley laughed at me and I turned red. "Well she's gorgeous dear, give her a chance, either her or Mikayla." Mom said and I glared and then Miley touched my arm, as if to tell me to cool down and I fake smiled at my mom."Okay, how about I date Miley and you and Mikayla date,then we can have a double wedding." I said and Miley gasped. My mom just rolled her eyes and kept eating, she was used to my comments.

The rest of dinner was mostly silent, and I took the liberty of walking Miley outside since it was dark, and so that I could get her sweatshirt for her out of the car. "So..." She said as she smiled at me and walked with her hands in her back pockets. "So?" I asked and we both laughed. "I'm your new girlfriend aparently, how does that make you feel?" She asked and I shook my head as I unlocked my car. "You aren't supposed to date call girls because of the whole jelousy thing." I answered and opened the backseat door.

"Yeah, but I won't be one for long." She added, wow, she seems like she wants me too. "Well, then I guess We'll have to wait and see what happens won't we?" I asked with my back facing her as I reached in the car for her sweatshirt and when I turned around she was standing really close. "Yeah, I guess we will." She answered and gently took it from me. She looked me right in the eyes and they were so blue, and innocent looking. I know that she isn't after what happened last night, but I still couldn't help but fall in love with those eyes.

She started backing up and when she turned to go towards her car I grabbed her arm gently and she looked at me, her face full of question. I let go and took her sweatshirt from her before turning and placing it on the hood of my car. She scrunched her face up and it looked so cute and adorable how she was all confused. I put my hands on her hips and picked her up, setting her on the hood as well, and then looking into her eyes as my hands settled on her waist.

She gulped and looked at me, god shes beautiful... I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her. I couldn't help it, I had to. She let out a soft sound and put her hands around my neck as she kissed me back. We kept kissing back and forth, our kissed getting hotter and sloppier and our mouths opening a tad further each time. I felt hot as she slid her delicate tongue into my mouth and toyed with the tip of mine. I tightened my grip on her and slid her closer to me, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. God last time this happened... a whole lot more happened.

"Mmmm Lilly." Miley mumbled against my mouth as she held onto my head with both hands and continued to kiss me. I was throbbing so bad I couldn't stand it. "Miley, I..." I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't stop, I needed her so bad right now. I broke the kiss and kissed her neck and she squeazed me with her legs since they were still wrapped around me. "Do you want... um would it be weird if we went back inside?" I asked, nervous, and she bit her bottom lip and smirked.

I sucked on the area of skin by her jawline and she moaned and threw her headback. "I don't care if it'd be weird, If you don't take me inside there's gonna be a hell of a stain in your back seat when I tackle you in it." She responded, trying not to moan as she talked. It was like a repeat of last night as I let go and let her slide off the hood of my car, grab her sweatshirt and then kiss me again while walking backwards.

We made it to the door and I fumbled with the handle as she fingered the hem of my shirt whispering in my ear. "Come on come on come on." I finally got the door open and almost fell backward as we stumbled inside. "O hey Li- never mind have fun." I heard my mom say and then stop when she realized I had someone attached to me. I never looked at her, but she was probably laughing at us as we fumbled up the stairs.


	5. Daddy wouldn't approve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"So..." Miley said, as she layed ontop of me, drawin circles in my chest. "Yup." I answered and she playfully smacked my arm. "I didn't ask a question yet." She said and I just smirked and watched her go back to drawing on my skin like it was a brand new sketch pad. She avoided my eyes and her hair fell in her face and tickled mine slightly. "So, am I... your girlfriend?" She asked and I chewed on the inside of my mouth thinking.

I ran my fingers through her hair and helped tuck it behind her ears and looked into her eyes. She smiled and added, "If not you kinda owe me like a kajilion dollars." I laughed and pulled her down to kiss me quickly and we rested our foreheads against eachother. "Well... If you want to be my girlfriend... except I really don't like the idea of you doing what we just did with other people..." I answered and her smile faded slightly. "It's only for a little while Lilly, I'm gonna find a different job, but I still need to make money while I'm searching, and so far I've only had one client and it's you." She explained and I just nodded.

"I could just have you live with me or something while you look for a job, I mea-" I was cut off by her lips. She kissed me gently and then studied my face."Lilly, please, I don't want to ask you to do that for me." She said and I rubbed her arm. "You aren't asking, I'm offering... " I said and she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She tried to conclude but when she turned her head to look away from me I grabbed her chin

"I don't want something to happen to you, there are some bad people out there Miley, people with money... they usually aren't nice." I explained and she layed down on my chest and buried her face in my neck."I know." She mumbled. I sighed and stroked her back, signaling that I wouldn't keep bugging her about it. I fell asleep holding her like a little kid, sleeping on my chest. I barely knew her, yet she was important to me and I felt like I needed to protect her...

--

I groaned when I woke up and rolled over, feeling nothing but empty space next to me. I looked at the floor and my t-shirt and tiny boxers that I wore last night weren't there anymore... Ugh... I got up and put on shorts and a loose shirt, not wanting to get dressed in non pajama cloths just yet. I went down stairs and found an adorable looking Miley, standing by the stove with my mother... Woah back it up. Adorable Miley... In the shirt and boxers that my mom KNOWS I wore and she's talking to her?! What? I mean, we both know that my mom knows we did it but that's kinda of a brave thing to do.

I walked up to them hesitantly and Miley smiled and kissed my cheek. "Mornin Lil." She said as she pat my butt and my mom pretended she was making sure the eggs weren't burning. "So..." She said as she poked around with the spatula. I gripped Miley's waist from behind and put my chin on her shoulder, waiting for a smart response from my mom. "You guys sleep good?" She asked in a serious tone and then after a few seconds she looked at us and laughed. "Mom..." I warned and she smirked, still shaking from trying to hold laughs in that hadn't gotten out yet.

"I'm just saying sweetie... Did I call it or what? I knew there was something with you two the moment you said a friend was here." She said and Miley rubbed her nose against my cheek gently. "So are we job hunting today?" I asked Miley and rolled her eyes and ignored the question. "Heather, you know what you should add to those eggs? My daddy knows the best recipe..." She started talking to my mom and I stopped listening when it turned into girltalk and cooking and blah blah blah.

I finally let go of Miley and wandered into the living room as she walked over to show my mom something. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, I flipped through the channels only to find nothing on, big surprise there. I slouched even more into the seat as Miley came into the room and watched me. She just stood there, her hand on the door frame and her other on her hip. "Did you know you look cute when you're watching me and your in my boxers at the same time?" I asked, pretending to still watch tv. "Duh, that's why I put them on when I got up." She replied jokingly and walked over to sit with me.

She set her hand on my knee as I turned to look at her and she sat with her legs underneath her. "Just so you know I should probably fill you in, your mom says that you and I are having six kids, and the first one is due next year." She said cheerilly and I scoffed. "Oh, no are you serious?" I asked and she just smiled bigger. "You didn't let me finish... We are going to have a cute little french poodle so that your dog has someone to play with when Heather comes to visit us and brings him." She added and then raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to freak out.

"We should have just stayed outside and stained the seats, I mean, they might be real leather but still, I think I left a blanket back there or somthing..." I said and she smacked my thigh. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked and she giggled. "She's your mother, be nice, you only get one." She said and then leaned forward so that her arms were wrapped around my chest and I put my chin ontop of her head. "Okay, okay, but those kids are NOT coming that soon." I said and she laughed into chest.

"Kids, breakfast is done!" We heard a voice yell from the kitchen and Miley slowly attempted to get off me but I grabbed her face gently and kissed her before she could. I wanted to do it before the temptation was too much and If I did that in front of my mom, she would probably start clapping or somthing. God I swear

she's crazy.

After we ate breakfast and got dressed Miley headed towards the door and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "I have to work..." She said slowly and glance behind me, reminding me that my mom was on the couch, I guess she knew that I didn't want my mom knowin her job. "No, you don't... take the day off, we can go look for a new job like we talked about." I offered and she sighed loudly. "Lilly, I have to go." She sounded a little annoyed, but she didn't understand how I felt. What if someone else fell in love with her like I did? What if she got hurt, or got an STD? If she kept this job she could come home and make love to me and we would never know if she gave me something...

I watched her turn the door knob and I hurriedly offered to see her to her car. "Miley..." I said, once we were outside. "Please?" I asked, knowing that she new what I meant. "Lilly, I'm not a freeloader, I can't live off of you, even if its a few days, I couldn't do that, I need to go, I'll see you later." She demanded. "Miley I can't let you live like this please, I really don't care, in fact I want you to live with me please." I started practically beggin her. "Lilly, stop,My dad wouldn't approve of me living off of others." She said, her anger rising and making me angry as well. "Oh so he wouldn't approve of you living with me and being safe, but he'd approve of you sleeping wit ha bunch of strangers?!" I yelled at her. She ritted her teeth and slapped me across the face.

She looked like she was going to say somthing back but then my cell phone rang and it was ofcourse in miley's pocket because she was wearing a pair of my pants. "Hello?" She answered and then looked scared."N-no, this isn't Lilly, it's Miley." She studdered. "Yes I am... Well, it's a long story... yes I am working today... don't you want to talk to Lilly?... I d-don't think that yo- ... Extra? Okay, sure why not? I'll see you soon I guess." She said, seeming satisfied as she slammed the phone shut and handing it to me with a sarcastic smile.

"What did Mikayla want?" I asked as she continued to give me the same sickeningly coy smile. "Oh nothing she just wanted me to stop by... you know help her out with some things, and she's gonna give me a bonus since I'm so goreous." She sounded fakely enthusiastic and snapped the car door open. "I might be back later Lilly, I don't know..." She mumbled before getting in. I put my hand on the roof of the car and she looked at me throught the open window.

"What?" She asked and I sighed. "You know... be carefull... I-I uh... think I love you you know?" I studdered and she looked gulty and touched my cheek. "Yeah... I know." She said before putting the gear in reverse and I watched her pull out of the driveway.

**Author's note: okay.. really sad Mikiley chapter coming up... either sad or mean i cant figure wich one but you may like it because there will be mikiley sex soo... yeah just wanted to warn you all and most of all, don't forget to enjoy the Liley love :D**


	6. I just wanna be mad

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note: I had to put this in Miley's Pov because if it was in Lilly's then we wouldn't know what was happening lol, and in Mikaylas Pov would be wierd.**

--

**Miley's Pov**

I parked the car in the driveway and sat there for a few seconds with my hand aginst my forehead. I can't believe I agreed to do this, with Mikayla especially, but still I do need the money and at least she's good looking. I hesitantly pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I saw the brunette come outside and smile. "Hey Miley, I figured we could go to the resturant and then a hotel cause my house is kind of a mess, we fired our maid yesterday and we haven't gotten a new one yet." She said, flashing that smile that was cute, yet at the same time I just wanted to slap her.

"Oh, okay, are we taking your car?" I asked, nervously and she nodded and ran around to open the door for me. "Th-thank you." I said as I slowly got in. I had a really bad feeling about this. I love Lilly, even though I've only known her for about three days... Maybe I should have just taken her offer, even though I'm dead set aginst it. I don't want to cheat on her but it's too late for that now that I got angry and accepted Mikayla's stupid offer.

"Hey, It's okay you don't need to be nervous, even though I'm paying, I'll be the one taking care of you." Mikayla said as she reached over and tapped my chin with the hand that she wasn't driving with. I guess she could sense my uneasiness. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by what she said, but I'm pretty sure that it meant she was being full of herself. "You won't regret this one I promise." She said as she looked away from the road and set her hand on my thigh. The look in her eyes were so... I can't really explain, but it was like, I could tell she was faking her kindness towards me. The look in her eyes practically said, _I'm gonna wreck you._

I froze, she still hadn't moved her hand yet. I looked at the pesky thing, as if it were burning a whole through my jeans. She didn't notice, or pretended not to. She moved it when she parked the car and we both got out of the car to enter a surprisingly fancy resturant. It shouldn't have surprised me though, because of what Lilly said about Mikayla showing off her money at any chance she got.

She grabbed my hand and led me inside of the resturant. I was completely just... wowed. I'd never been anywhere this nice before in my life. She smiled at me, grinning from ear to ear with that cocky look on her face as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. She gripped my hand tightly as we were seated and only let go when she went to pull my chair out for me.

Dinner was kind of... well not interesting at all. I ate wierd food that I've never heard of before and ofcourse Mikayla ordered for me, since she was the guy here. She talked to the waitor in french or somthing when he walked by and he smiled at both of us and lingered on me a little longer than neccessary, before mumbling somthing to Mikayla. She flashed her lopsided grin at me once he left and I eyed her suspiciously.

I was about to ask what was oing on but her phone rang.She gave me a look of apology before answering it. "Hey Lilly what's up?" She asked and then scrunched her face up. "Uh, yeah... sure I guess, here she is." She said before handing me the phone. "Lilly wants to talk to you." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Hey." I said in a semi-sweet tone hoping she wouldn't be as mad at me.

"Miley...I just wanted to apologize again, and ask you not to do this before it's to late. Please Miley?" She whined and I sighed loudly. "No, Lilly It's too late I have to, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now we'll argue about this later." I snapped and flashed a look at Mikayla who was examing her nails with a bored look on her face. "Please Miley, if we talk about it later than it will be too late, I don't want you sleeping with her, she's a monster." She begged and the guilt I had was being dissolved by the anger she was creating.

"I have to okay, I need to do this, you don't get it." I said sternly and I heard a her desperated voice yell. "If you need it that bad then I'll pay you and you can just come home right now and be with me." I gritted my teeth. "Lilly, you can't just... ugh, I'll talk to you later, I am done with this conversation." I whisper-yelled, not wanting to cause a scene in the resturant. I shut the phone and handed it back to Mikayla, who was waiting with her signature grin. "If she calls again don't answer okay?" I said and she nodded her head and smiled.

The waitor came back right when she was reaching across the table to grab my hand but as soon as she saw him she stopped. She said somthing in french and he handed her the bottle that was in his hand and hse poured it herself. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't really care, I was so mad right now that I probably would care less if she drugged me.

She handed me a glass and we both drank it rather quickly. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" I asked and she winked and said that she was just thinking about asking me the same thing. Mikayla talked about herself more as we waited for the bill and then left after she gave him a generous tip.

When we were in the car a started to feel wierd, no doubt she had given me alcohol, I should have known, I also should have told her im a lightweight. I just wanted to forget about Lilly, so I figured I'd tease Mikayla and see what she did. "Hey...how far away is this hotel that you're taking me too?" I asked as I bit my lip and put my hand on her leg. She flinched, not expecting my sudden confience. "Uh... w-we're close. " She said and then put her hand over mine, which was a little further up her leg now and she rubbed it.

I was surprised that it worked and she was starting to turn me on a little, good, no more thinking of Lilly... I kept telling myself that, trying to think of what else I could do. Mikayla licked her lips and tried to keep her eyes on the road. I could tell she was struggling. "Miley... you have no what idea what I can do to you." She said suddenly and I sat up a bit straighter. I wasn't sure if she meant that in a good or bad way. She gave me a lust full look and parked the car before gripping my hand harder onto her leg and leaned across the console to kiss me.

Her lips completely covered mine. she had a huge mouth, I wasn't expecting her to just open her mouth and lunge for me like that.Her tongue pretty much smothered mine. I was barely participating m\in the kiss, I felt like she was suffocating me. "Mmm, Mikayla, wow, why don't we go up to the room before I end up doing this right here?" I asked, faking enthusiasm and just wanted to catch my breath and hoped that she wouldn't kiss me again untill we got to the room.

She wiped the corner of her mouth and nodded, getting out of the car. I got out and she instantly grabbed my side, wrapped her arm around me and instead of gripping my waist like I thought she was going to, she put her hand in my back pocket. I put my hand around her waist and fiddled with one of her belt loops, and she was breathing funny and had a look on her face. Wow, she must really want me.

I dipped my thumb under her waistband slightly and felt her tense up as we waited for the elevator. She blinked hard as she tapped the button and let go of me. As soon as the empty elevator opened she pretty much threw me into it before pressing the floor number and then pinning me to against the wall. She didn't kiss me or anything she pressed up against me as close as possible and ran her hands up and down my back as her hips pressed into mine. Everything she does is so hot, even though I don't want her she's soo seductive and I can't help but feel like I'm goin to expload from sexual frusteration.

I heard the elevator ding signaling that we reached our floor. She searched my eyes and then bent her head and bit the part of my neck right under my jaw line before backing up and dragging me by the hand to our room.


	7. blackness

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

_I heard the elevator ding signaling that we reached our floor. She searched my eyes and then bent her head and bit the part of my neck right under my jaw line before backing up and dragging me by the hand to our room._

As soon as we got inside the room she kicked the door shut and shoved me onto the bed. She ripped her jacket off and I barely had time to sit up before she got on her knees at next to the end of the bed and grabbed my legs. She was like a maniac, it was like she was seeing red. My shoes were off in a flash, as were my socks. Then her hand found my zipper in an instant and I started feeling lightheaded._I wanted this.I needed this. Lilly can't control me. I need to show her that I can do this. _

I needed release, it's true, but not from Mikayla. She's so rough and- "Oh god." I groaned and yelled at the same time. She had unzipped my pants and taken them off me and ripped open my shirt and was biting my shoulder as she ground her hips into mine roughly. It hurt... I'm pretty sure it wasn't a good hurt, I wouldn't mind of Lilly did this because it would be out of love, but Mikayla was just... terrible. I was pretty sure that she broke the skin on my shoulder and her button on her jeans was digging into the skin below my belly button.

I hissed in frustration and then faked smiling seductively so that I could flip us over. Ofcourse I tried and instead she just sat up and straddled me. I sat up and grimaced as I tried to put my hand on her zipper but she was having none of that. Appearently she wanted to stay dressed. She pushed me back so that I was laying down again and then whispered in my ear, her lips barely touching it, "I told you I was gonna be the one taking care of you."

Then she licked my ear and twirled her tongue around it before sliding her hand uner the elastic of my underwear. I gasped, my breath caught in my throat. She started rubbing my roughly. It felt good but everyone knows that my clit is only soo sensitive, it was too overwhelming and it took no time at all for me to come, it was almost painful, she didn't stop though she kissed my neck and kept going, I was squirming under her and jerking, the waves of pleasure were killing me. I couldn't stop squeaking and reapeating, a raspy, "Oh,uh,ahhh."

My fist was holding onto the scrunched up sheets as hard as I could."M-Mikayla, please..." I started but couldn't finish my sentance. It was like she was a cage, her whole body covering mine, and pinning me into place, she kissed my cleavage and only grunted when she heard me. She looked up and her eyes were so dark, like charcoal. She partially hovered over me, like a predator, and I could have sworn I heard a purr come from the back of her throat as she got on all fours, with me under her and looked at my body .

She backed up and looked at me then swooped her neck down and licked my stomach, a line from below my belly button to my cleavage. Then she licked her lips and traced my the top of the elastic on my underwear with the tip of her index finger. When she looked like she decided on what she wanted to to, she slowly took them off of my body and slid off the bed, while she slid them down my legs. The hit the floor as she fell to her knees and she pulled me so that my hips were almost off the bed.

I knew I was extremely slick and so did she, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be brought to realease a third time, although I wasn't sure if she cared what I wanted since she was paying me. I felt her big wet tongue lick my thigh and then the other and then felt her middle finger slide in me easily. I groaned in prostest, my stomach, churning. I could barely move, my whole body was so hot and I feel beads of sweat dripping off od me. My abs felt like they were getting a workout as she added another finger and started being rougher then before. She sucked on my sensitive area while she continued to ' Take care of me' and I could feel my abs tighten as I knew I was coming again. I tried to move my hips and get further up on the bed, but instead, Mikayla pulled her hand out and pinned my hips down, and lunged for my center with her mouth.

I felt so tired, my whole body ached. I could barely even scream anymore, I was barely capable of a wimper. I felt like I was going to be sick, I felt close once again and flinched as I felt it coming. I felt like everything was slipping away as I came one last time and I felt my eyes close, I tried to keep them open and was unsuccesfull as I blacked out. The only noise I made was a tiny, "Uh." and the last thing I heard before falling into blackness was Mikayla muttering the word slut and then the slam of a door.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took forever and it wasnt taht long at all and it kind of sucked, i had planned this chapter out and it didnt come out the way i planned hopefully the next one is better**


	8. love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note: Sorry,sorry,sorry, there is no excuse for why it took me so long to update i had time and didn't and I really should have after all of the awesome reviews I've been getting, you guys are amazing and thank you so much, every single one I'm writing this for you guys and I intended on updating it like the day after the last update and ... that didnt happen, and i deeply apologize once again, hopefully next time ill be quicker updating.**

**Lilly's Pov**

I paced back and forth at the foot of my bed, chewing my nails. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach but I didn't quite know what it was. It was 2.a.m and I tried sleeping but it just didn't come. I closed my eyes and rolled over and smelled miley's scent in the pillow and ever since I've been pacing, hoping, praying, waiting for her to come back. God I hope they didn't fall asleep and snuggle or something. The thought of that made me sicker.

I couldn't take it anymore and finally I grabbed the phone and called Mikayla's cell. "Uh... hi?" Was the groggy greeting that I got. "Hey Mikayla, I'm sorry it's late but are you still with Miley?" I asked, trying to control the shakiness in my voice. I heard her chuckle and then she asked in a husky voice, "You mean that slut?" I gritted my teeth, using all of my strength not to yell at her. "The call girl..." I corrected, and she laughed again. "I left her at the hotel... she couldn't handle me, I mean she actually blacked out, can you believe it?" She had started laughing harder now, she thought this was hilarious.

"Mikayla that isn't in any way funny, is she okay?... what hotel was it?" I asked, frantically and I heard her shuffle around for a second and then pause, "I really don't give a crap, but you sound like your dying over there, I got the room key on my desk if you want you can come pick it up if you care so much." She mumbled and I instantly shoved my shoes on and grabbed my keys. "Great I'll be right over in like a half a second thanks." I said before hanging up, not even waiting for a response.

I wanted to get to Miley, it was all I cared about at the moment. I barely recall driving the car and going to Mikaylas and getting the key and before I can blink, I'm standing in front of the room. I'm biting my lip, wondering if I should knock. I knocked lightly and then pressed my ear against the door, I couldn't hear anything,no movement and not even a tv.

I slowly slid the card in the slot and opened the door and swallowed hard... Miley's cloths lay in various places all over the room and she lay ontop of the bed, wearing nothing but a bra. I knelt next to the bed and watched her for a moment, waiting for her to take a breath, and after what seemed like hours, but was probably a second or two, she did. I let out a big sigh of relief and then noticed that she was sweating, and her whole body seemed flushed...

I carefully reached over and put the back of my hand on her burning hot forehead. I was about to withdraw my hand but before I could she shifted, and then slowy brought her hand up and held my wrist in place. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me, speachlessly, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes wet. She let go of my wrist and I placed the keycard on the nightstand. I bent over and kisseed her forehead, then looked deeply into her eyes. She sniffled and then a tear fell down her cheek.

I wanted to say something... anything... I wanted to hear her voice as well, but there wasn't anything to say.I kissed her cheek where the trail of her tear ended. Then I lifted the blankets slightly and she hesitantly got into them, me folling suit, getting into the bed and wrapping my arm arms around her. She shifted so that her face was buried into my neck and kissed it before mouthing the words, I love you, against my skin. I let out a deep breath and stroked her hair and said, "I love you too."


End file.
